Cherished Games
by Hazuki Suzumura
Summary: Gil lovez Oz. It’s as simple as that. But it’s a sin to love his master when he is so tainted, and, most certainly, Gil doesn’t deserve him. But life is strange. What if Oz returns his feelings?
1. hide and seek

I looked at my master quickly, and then looked down. He was to angelic to have me soil him with my gaze. No matter which way you looked at it, I didn't deserve him. He was so pure, and I would only pin him down. I should save him from myself, and run as far away as possible from him. I folded automatically into myself, sheltering myself from the thought of losing him. I was so selfish. I would never leave him. I knew it. No matter how many times I went through this conversation, I always came to the conclusion of not leaving him. Oz…… You came back, to only leave, but I-

I felt a small arm on the cuff of my jacket. " Gil!!!! I'm boreeeeeeeeeeeed" I looked at him. My heart skipped a beat, and I gulped, trying to keep my voice level.

"Where's that stupid rabbit? Get her to jump through hoops on fire, like a zoo animal."

He rolled his eyes, his beautiful liquid emerald eyes. I could feel my breathy hitch. "Miss Sharon took her somewhere. She was mumbling about "love or something". I don't know. Can't youuuu entertain me, Gil?"

Something about his tone had me blush. "Sure, Oz, what do you want to do?"

He came closer to me; I stumbled back, but was restrained by his arm. I stopped. He was right next to me, I could taste his breath. It was too much, I knew it would hurt later, but I couldn't move. He giggled, and stepped back. "Heeehee, Gil is soooooo funny!~"

I blushed, and scowled. His smile disappeared. " Gil, don't hate me! I'm sorry!"

"What? I could never hate you, Oz" He looked into my soft gaze, and smiled again. " Um, how about we play hide and seek? This mansion is pretty huge!!! I bet there are lots of places to hide." I knew Oz hated searching, so I said, "I call it~!"

"Mmm-kayz! Don't forget to count to 100!~"

I sighed and sat down, my eyes closed. I could feel him inspecting me, making sure I wasn't cheating, and then gallop of. He was such a kid still. I automatically repelled my memories that connected to this phrase, and returned to the game. I hated it, but if my master wished it, oh well.

* * *

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME, OZ," I shouted.

I began to search. I started in all of the usual, sneaky places I knew. He wasn't there. I decided to next search the basement, and kitchen, but no luck. Maybe the bedrooms?

He wasn't in his, or the guest rooms. Miss Sharon's and the bastard Break's room were locked. I guess I could check mine but- , eh not much to lose. I walked over to the door, and pushed it open. There was steam in the room. I listened, I heard water. I walked over to the door; it was cracked just a bit, invitely. What was he-?

_________________

Hm,what is that naughty Oz planning?! I hoped you liked the first chapter, please comment ^^


	2. bath time

"Master?" No answer.

"Master! Are you ok?" No answer. The water was still running.

I opened it just a bit, and looked in. He was there. His eyed were closed as he rested in the water. He looked so unstressed; all the darkness was away from his face. He looked just like 10 years ago, like he didn't know about chains or the abyss. He looked blissful. I walked over to him, to take a closer look, to bathe in his warmth. I laid my head on the edge of the bath, breathing in the heat.

Understanding hit me. My eyes flung open. I was sitting next to my master, in his private bath. That was wrong, and embarrassing, to say the least. Even though I the bubbles hid everything, but his head, that was still not appropriate for his servant. What was I doing?!

I stood up, and stumbled. I rapidly turned to the door, about to rush out, when a small hand grasped my cuff. I froze, and my heart fell. It hurt.

"O-oz?" I croaked.

"Gil, turn around." I did. He looked at me, smiling. "You found me, good job." He stood up, water spilled over his small, fleshy body. I flushed and looked up, at his face. He held his arms out, expecting to be dried. I sighed; he could be such a prince sometimes. I reached over to my towel, and held it out to him, he shook his head. What did he want me to do? Realization hit me hard, and with it my heart thumped painfully. He didn't expect me to dry him off, did he? I shivered, but began to awkwardly dab his body. I reminded myself not to look into it. Ten years ago, as his servant we would usually bathe together, and I would dry him. It wasn't anything new to him, but it had become vague to me. He made an impatient noise, I looked up again. A frown had taken over his mischievous, dangerous smile. Before I opened my mouth to cheer him up, it was gone. Maybe I had imagined it.

"Hey Gilllllll~?" His tone was unbearable. So teasing, so….alluring… I mentally hit myself. He was my master, and I was ten years older than him, the age difference was just- wait, doesn't the fact I'm a boy, have a bigger importance? Even though I was… that way… my master had never….. I remembered where I was, and responded.

"Yes, master?"

"Do you liiiiiike boys?" I froze.


	3. indecision

"um, how do you mean, master?" I was 99.9% sure, I didn't like where Oz was going with this.

"Well, Break-san said, that you were special, in thaaaaaat way." He wiggled his eye brows. My heart thunked painfully in my chest, and I cursed Break in every way I could. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable in this small room. Heat boiled from my pours, and my breathing became harder to control. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Which way, O-oz?" He, if possible, smiled wider in triumph of my stammering.

"Come on, Gil, you're an adult now, you mustn't be that dense anymore. You know…..Break said you were….. Gay."

I blushed scarlet. He had said it. I looked down, embarrassed, only to find his naked waist next to my face. I tumbled backwards, breathing heavy.

He crawled over to me, still sopping wet, his guard down, no mask on, just my Oz. "What's wrong, are you ok?"

I ignored his question, my face still cherry read, and immediately began to dry him again. "I'm sorry master, I forgot." With that, his teasing smile returned. I silently cursed.

"Why did you forget about it? Were you preoccupied with something, Gil-kun?" I blushed deeper, but hurriedly dried him off, then held the towel out to him, he didn't take it, but continued to curiously gaze down at me. I felt his hand brush my hair, subtly rumpling it. I sighed, and leaned into that touch. I forgot everything around me, but that touch.

Suddenly his small body curled into my lap. I looked down, surprised, to find his emerald eyes staring back into mine. They flooded me. I looked at him closer; his still wasn't hidden beneath the towel, his delicate body unfurled. A furious lust overcame my blood, and it took all I had, to restrain it. I sighed, and, being careful not to rustle his already questioning -gaze, stood up. I cradled him in my arms, opened the door, and softly dropped him on my bed, underneath the covers, patting his head.

After a while, he whispered my name.

" Yes," I responded

"You never answered back there." I knew what he was talking about, and I finally answered, despite every nerve in my body screaming not to. I knew he would continue to ask until he did, and I couldn't lie to him.

"I don't know. The only person I have ever loved is a guy."

"Oh." His voice muffled, and He turned about from me. What was wrong with him?! "hm…" his voice trailed off; all of a sudden he began again, with his impish tone. " Ha-ha, who would've thought! I never suspected you to be that wa,y heehee. So who is it? I think a master deserves to know who his servant loves! Do I know him? Does he know you love him? I doubt it, Gil is hopeless like that. I bet-" I let him continue, just drowning in his voice. I hoped he would drop it, or fall asleep, but after a while I was roused again.

"Gil?"

"MM-hm?"

"Why do you love him?" I looked at his back, so delicate. I thought.

"He is the most beautiful person in the world. His smile lights up a room, and he is the most thoughtful person I know. He can be teasing, but underneath his masks, he would do anything to protect the people he loves. However, if he ever caught you saying nice things about him, he would scowl at you, because he doesn't see himself clearly, and is very insecure. I just want to hold him, and save him from anything and everything that ails him. I-"I stopped abruptly. I was saying too much to him. I found myself looking into his eyes, not twisted in mischief, but pure Oz. I couldn't breathe, this wasn't helping the situation.

"Gil, I-"He struggled with words that he couldn't quite say without tripping over their meanings. His indecision scared me. He was dense, really, really dense, but what if he finally saw. I flushed as I stood, walking towards the door quickly.

"It's late, I'll let you sleep. Goodnight, Oz." My Oz……

"Gil…." He sighed, "Goodnight Gil…."

I left the room, my heart feeling almost as heavy as it had felt when I had lost Oz ten years ago. I felt lonely.


	4. Rude awakening

I tumbled into alertness, away from my heavenly fantasies. I opened my eyes, only to stare into Breaks. I screamed into my blanket, and sat upright, almost knocking heads.

"tsk, tsk, Gil. What naughty things have you been dreaming about? All night you murmured such…..dirty things… My, my" I blushed Scarlet. I only remembered vague feeling Of Oz's bare back against my skin, our tongues intertwining, and his taste. I was suddenly very worried what I could've said last night.

"Oh my, you were right, Break, seems like he was dreaming about something unmentionable," cackled his creepy doll. I glared at them; they hadn't heard me say anything. Those bastards, I was going to kill them. I stood up, and attempted to kill Break right there and now, but he continued to dodge, laughing eerily as he did so. After a while of the cat and mouse, I walked away fuming.

I stalked over to my bedroom, to check on Oz. I peeked into the door, but I didn't find his breathing body lounging underneath the covers. I opened the door all the way, where could he have gone? I was about to leave, when something caught my foot from underneath the bed. I tripped, and sprawled to the floor. Before I could get up, Oz crawled from underneath the bed, and sat on top of me. What the hell was he doing? Him being clothed helped, but not too much. I tried not to concentrate on the feeling that began to spread through me. I tried to roll over without hurting him, but he didn't budge. I was stuck.

"What the hell are you doing, Oz," I growled.

"Gil-kun isn't being cute, why are you being sooo mean?" He murmured, innocently. This joke was going too far. My control was faltering. If I didn't get up now-

He lopped down on me, to the underside.

"You didn't make a very good horse; maybe you'll make a better sloth! Is this how sloths carried their..?" My mind blanked out, this feeling…. "Gil? What's wrong? You look awful!" His hips were touching mine. I stifled a moan. I carefully stood up, being careful to hold him so that he wouldn't fall, wouldn't move. I couldn't take anymore. I dropped him on the bed, and left. Once I was out of the door, I began to run. I felt a lustful tear slide down my cheek. I could feel Oz staring at me in confusion, but, at that moment, I didn't care.

I looked at my surroundings. I was in the glen. It was a beautiful meadow in the woods, near the manor, covered in vines and wild flowers and fruits. I sighed. I had run a long way. I could imagine the emptiness my master was feeling right now. He was just having fun, and being teasing, he didn't mean to hurt me, and probably didn't understand why I had left him. I should go back, but I couldn't. I felt so torn, so filled with self-loathing.

"Oz…." I fell into a tree, and slouched next to, watching the day go by.


	5. Confession

"Gil?" I opened my eyes immediately. I knew that voice. Oz. He looked very depressed. As much as he was trying to cover it, he very nearly reminded me of the time when his father discarded him. Empty.

"Sorry, Oz, I must've fallen asleep. I didn't realize that I had-"He was steadily coming closer, with a look of ….fear? Why would he fear me? I don't want him to fear me.

"Oz," I asked carefully. He leaped into my arms, beginning to cry. What the hell? "Oz, what's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" I raced though questions, needing to know what was hurting him. Was I ?

"Yea.. I'm o-okay. I just-"His little body began to rack with sobs. I clutched him, unknowing what else to do, in a futile attempt to sooth whatever was ailing him.

"Oz, I'm not angry at you, it was my entire fault back there, not yours, please don't worry about it! I-" His head shook against my chest.

"It wasn't Gil's fault at all! All mine, all my fault!" He cried. My eyes widened. What was wrong? How could I help? I don't understand, Oz. "I shouldn't have made you angry, Gil."

I tried to place a smile on my face. It didn't feel right, but I attempted to laugh, as well. "Oz, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm not angry, I was just …..Surprised." I really hoped he didn't call my bluff. He could be too damn perceptive sometimes.

His sobs began to lift into sniffles. He looked up with me. His eyes were coated with a cover of tears.

"Gil, what did you do when I was gone?" I knew he was talking about the time when he was in the Abyss. I recoiled from the pang of loneliness of the memory.

"I tried to get you back, Oz." I told him blankly. What else would I have been doing?

He began to look more confident. I had no idea why. "Gil-kun is so nice. Thank you." I shook my head. He must have been really sleepy. He wasn't making any sense.

"Are you tired," I decided to ask.

I saw a flash of laughter fly though his eyes then dim down. He nodded. I stood up, gently lifting him off of the ground. He wasn't heavy. It was so comforting to cradle him, even for just a little bit. It was still a bit sunny here, even though it was getting dimmer. I didn't want to go back to the manor like this, in case that stupid rabbit, or creepy clown were around, but I would if it was for Oz, even though I really didn't want to hear the sarcastic remarks Break would say, after he had guessed about my dreams. He already mocked me about my love for my master, and tried to get me to make a move. I think he just wants me to do it, so that he can seem less creepy. I mean, my master is about ten years younger than me, for crying out loud!

"Gil?" He asked. I looked down, but continued trudging through the woods.

"Yes, young master?" confession

"I thought I would let you know," He coughed, " I'm… um…. I like a guy to, Gil, So don't be worried about being gay." My eyes shot up, and I felt as if the world was breaking. I quickly ran over every guy Oz knew. Did he meet someone I didn't know, one day? I could only come up with Elliot, or….gulp….Break……as …..his…boyfriend….. Please, Oz, don't fall in love with that creepy bastard! I mean, at least this means you don't like Alice, that makes me feel better, though……

"Gil?" I remembered where I was. I started walking again, fabricating a mask to hide my burning inside.

"Thanks Oz, that does make me feel better. " I wouldn't dare ask him who he liked; knowing would probably kill them, or me. How cruel.

"Um, Gil, are you dating the guy you like." My breath was becoming ragged. I really didn't want to have this conversation with Oz now or ever. Especially, when it was started with him talking about the boy…..or man….he liked. It hurt, even though I know I could never……be loved THAT way by him.

"No, he doesn't like me in the same way." What else could I say?

Oz sighed. "My crush doesn't either, even though," he gulped, talking another breath, "he is always next to me." I tried not to gag. Oh damn, he was in love with Break. So Gross! I mentally hit myself. Oz could like whomever he wanted.

"I doubt that, have you ever asked him?" If I was going to die after this, I may as well help Oz.

He looked down, and mumbled, "no."

After a while, when I thought he wasn't going to continue, he said, " if I did, he would –" his voice broke, "hate me." The sadness in his voice crushed me. I would do anything to have it disappear.

"You should tell him, I bet he would return your feelings, and if not, there is no way he could hate you." I gulped, "Is he straight?"

He giggled, as if I was missing a joke, and replied, "Nope, I thought he was, but I was wrong."

"Well then, why not ask him? There is no way anyone could hate you, Oz," I repeated, then remembered his father, and suddenly felt terrible about saying that, because I knew we were probably thinking the same thing. His tone confirmed my suspicion.

"You really think so, Gil?" I nodded, even though I was dying on the inside.

"Ok then, put me down." He sounded fearful, and, even though I was confused, I sat him down.

He looked at me, as if scared. I didn't understand. His face was very vulnerable. No mask on. I could read the emotions in his eyes as they flashed past. At first he wasn't sure, self conscious, but then, as if he came to a resolve, he straightened up, and looked at me as if he were reading into my soul. I suddenly felt very tight inside.

"Gil," he began, with no trembles, "I like you, a lot. I …… I love you Gil." Before waiting for my response, he gently pressed him lips to mine. I still hadn't processed what had happened. I was a statue. I felt him leave my lips. I felt empty. He looked crushed, like he was almost in tears, and betrayed. I didn't know what else to do, so I lifted my lips to his, and kissed him with vigor. His taste was so yummy. I bit his lip without thinking of what I was doing. He gasped. I took the opportunity to attack him with my tongue. He moaned. I still had no idea what was going on, but I suddenly felt very, very good. Yes, I liked this a lot.

Alright, what do you think? Please comment! Should I have a lemon after this? Tell me what you think! Oh, also, do you think I should make this a one shot, or continue the story afterwards?! Id luv to hear your input!


	6. Restraint and Resolve

Suddenly everything came into place.

Oz. Liked. Me.

Oz. LOVED. Me.

Oz. Was. Kissing. Me.

Everything felt so good in that instant of understanding, but then I realized that my control was slipping. I was kissing him shamelessly in the woods. He was only fifteen; we should be going slowly, if he liked me. As the Adult, and as the servant, I should be stopping. But….i couldn't. I was even _hurting _my master. I had BIT him. I shouldn't be doing this, even if I had finally received what I had wanted for ten years, even though my dream had come true. It was wrong.

I used all of my will power to retreat from the passionate kisses. It was all I could do, not to rip his clothes off now. How could I think such vulgar things? So crude, so very crude indeed.

Oz looked at me hazily. "Gil got very good," he breathed huskily. I blushed, finally noticing our position, now that I was less dazed. Oz was over me, as I leaned on a tree for support. It was that position; I flushed even more scarlet down to my toes. I suddenly became very aware that Oz was straddling me. I tried my best to ignore the situation, and the sensation that followed it. I wasn't winning against them. Oz began to giggle. I scowled silently. "How did you get so good, Gil?" I flushed deeper, if possible. Oz was being too perceptive again. The Nightray house made you do anything to get them what they wanted. That included seduction, among thievery and lies. He shrugged, when I didn't answer, but his face crumpled.

He was moving farther apart from me. Maybe not physically, but I could feel my master falling into himself. I spoke feverishly.

"Oz, I was …..forced… to be with other people. To f-"I was about to say, "to find you, "but then he would blame himself for my tainted-ness, so I stifled it. I hope he didn't notice. "I'm sorry Oz. But, I never liked any of them. It hurt to be with them. I …hate myself for being with them." I began to unconsciously scratch at my skin. Oz's eyes shot up at that, and his hand jumped to stop me. I noticed, and sighed, picking a, hopefully, more "in control" tone, even though nothing about this situation right now for me was "in control".

" I never even knew them, not really, I didn't ever like them, I never really cared, but they liked me, and I had no choice. But I never enjoyed any moment, I forced myself to continue…" for you, I spoke to myself. Those years were terrible. I would've surely committed suicide, if it hadn't been for Oz. "I've only cared for you, Oz. Ever since I hit freaking puberty, I've yearned for only your kisses and caresses. I- " I squared my shoulders, and looked into his eyes. " I- I love you, Oz. My Oz. "I spoke outlook for the first time. My confidence broke. Oz wasn't looking at me. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. It hurt. A Lot.

I had lost the only oasis of hope of a relationship between me and him, without realizing I had even fabricated one. I was so stupid to even think we could be together. Oz was much too pure for my hands. He now knew what I was. I had no protection of his ignorance. He could see the blood on my hands. All of my cruel actions were for him to see, and judge rightfully. I tried to stand up, so I could run.

Run where? Anywhere, but anywhere very, very, very far away from here. He wouldn't budge. I suddenly felt quite trapped. I could jostle him enough to leave, because that would harm him. Oz. My chest constricted in pain. I couldn't stay here, no matter what. As I moved to lift him off of me, which wasn't that hard, because of his size, which only reminded me of his age; not helpful.

He finally looked into my eyes. He searched me. I felt so naked here. It was like he was staring into my soul, or something. It was as if he could read me so thoroughly. I was frozen by his serious eyes. All I could do was stare at them mesmerizingly. Finally, he looked resolved.

____________

Ok…… I know, I know…… what a terrible way to stop for now… im sorry :D I was going to hav them immediately hav sex in the woods, but what fun would that be? I felt as if they needed to overcome the biggest thing that Gil blames himself for, in their relationship first….. but mebe after Oz and Gil resolve there problem, then they can have a lemon :D idk, it feelz more un-oneshot-y for me that way, but eh, I hope you liked this chapter , please review it for me….. and tell me what "naughty" or "interesting" things you want in the rest of the book/ next chapter *wiggles eyebrows* :D Im exited.


	7. Oz's confession

Oz's point of view of chapter 6, I couldn't resist, sorry for everyone who wanted to hav the smex ^^

Please comment at the end!~ 3 I write faster when I get comments :3

* * *

It all hurt. I don't know why. Why was I acting like this in front of Gil? He's already done so much. It just busted out, and now I can't make it stop. What the heck was wrong with me? He kept asking if I was okay. I tried to reply, but I continued to stumble over my words. I must look so stupid. He looked up at me, and said that it was his fault. This did it. I felt my eyes open, and I, somehow, took hold of my moment, for just a moment. I sternly replied to him, that OFCOURSE it wasn't his fault. Why the hell would it be his fault? I had been playing with him, for my own enjoyment. When I slinked under him, it had felt so good. It was all I could do to keep my voice steady. That warmth that spread between my waist! I truly wanted more. Why was I acting like that? He would never like me anyway. Those few "joking" acts were the only acts that led to my pleasure. Hopefully he would never see through my acts. But maybe he had that time. That's why he ran away. To get away from me. From my ugly sin. I'm disgusting. Why would he ever want me? The broken rich kid? The sidekick best friend?

Gil's laugh awoke me from my remembrances'. Gil had the most beautiful laugh usually. So warm, it seemed to envelop me. But this one seemed….. wrong, strained. His chuckle was followed by his excuse. He was _surprised._ Surprised that I was straddling him? That I was that low? That gross? His tone suggested such. Either way, that calmed my sobs. Thankfully they began to recede. A thought wiggled itself into mind. Why had gil searched so hard for me? What had he done while I was gone? He was a healthy 24 year old. He had lived through all of his hormones. I never saw Gil around any particular girl, or GUY, as he seemed to love, as he said. Wouldn't that lead to something? I was sure feeling it now. The pressure was deafening. My resistance was nearly futile. If I succumbed to it one of these days-

"Gil, what did you do when I was gone?" I spurted out. A short flash of pain flittered across his eyes. What did that mean?

"I tried to get you back, Oz." I nodded. Why would he do that if he didn't like me? Gil-kun wouldn't reject me completely if I told him my feelings, right? He might not love me, but he wouldn't leave. He would stand by me, because he was the kind of person to do that. I looked up at him more confidently.

"Gil-kun is so nice. Thank you." Him being near to me might not be enough. But even the ounce of hope that he wouldn't leave me, was enough, for now.

He looked at me strangely, and then coughed, trying to cover a blush. Gil-kun was so funny. He looked back down at me, worriedly, and asked me if I was tired. I laughed mischievously at that. No, I wasn't sleep at all, but if being "tired" involved him in my bed, then sure as hell I was. He would never take it that way, though. That was obvious in his eyes. My smile faded. I nodded, and he lifted me up. I clutched his shirt desperately. He was my only ground. I had to tell him. Even if he would never return my feelings. Now. It was my only chance, before everything around will crash down. When he said no, as long as he was still near, I could recuperate from the blow. It was now or never, before my confidence evaporated.

I looked up at him, studying his perfects, enticing features, I got dizzy. I tossed my head back and forth. It was not the time for that. I needed my head to be clear. I began the decline to hell.

"Gil," I squeaked. He looked down at me reluctantly. That stung. I tried to ignore it. He didn't slow his strut through the forest though.

"Yes, young master?"

"I thought I would let you know," I coughed awkwardly, " I'm… um…. I like a guy to, Gil, So don't be worried about being gay." I chickened out. But, this way, I could see how he took it. He didn't take it very well. He began to shake, and his eyes jutted up to the sky irately. Could me loving him, really be _that_ bad?

He didn't answer for a long time. But continued to glare at the sky, and changed our strut to an angry trudge.

"Gil?" I asked warily. He looked down at me, and then became normal, covering all of his previous emotions, and then resumed his look ahead.

"Thanks, Oz, that does make me feel better." He sounded pleasant. Not jealous, not worried, not empty, just… normal. Great. This plan was working so damn well.

Well, I may as well complete my failed plan. I began again. "Um, Gil, are you dating the guy you like." His breathing became rushed. If he hadn't caught on now, he had defiantly done so now. I looked down, ashamed.

"No, he doesn't like me in the same way." He replied blankly. That was an improvement of emotion. Maybe I was getting somewhere. Still, that phrase knocked my breath out. I could literally hear my heart cracking. I sighed.

"My crush doesn't either, even though," I gulped, talking another breath, this was it, "he is always next to me."

Gil froze, and an angry grimace appeared. It disappeared really quickly though. His mask was back on.

"I doubt that, have you ever asked him?" This confused me. That phrase led me to believe he hadn't caught on yet. He wasn't THAT dense, was he? Either way, a dark sadness seeped into me. I looked down, and mumbled, "no." I was about to get there though, If you hadn't interrupted me. But that phrase also gave me hope. Did this mean, he doesn't think anyone wouldn't be able to love me? That he didn't see me as stained? I did have a bomb etched into my chest, after all. I decided not to look into it.

I continued to look forlornly at the ground. Gil didn't reply. if I did, he would –" my voice broke, "hate me." My sad whispers were barely audible. I mentally hit myself, why, oh why, had I let that slip?

He looked straight down at me, with a desperate…. Desperate?...... expression on his face. "You should tell him, I bet he would return your feelings, and if not, there is no way he could hate you." He rushed vehemently. "Is he straight," he strangled out with a furious blush. At this I had to giggle, my mood immediately lifting. Him talking about himself was hilarious!

"Nope, I thought he was, but I was wrong," I managed between giggles.

"Well then, why not ask him? There is no way anyone could hate you, Oz," I thought of my father. Gil's face lit with guilt. He was thinking the same thing. This was not aiding my confidence at all.

"You really think so, Gil?" I asked cautiously. If he said that, wouldn't that mean he couldn't hate me if I asked him? Maybe? Hopefully?

He nodded in response. "Ok then, put me down," I said. This was the time, but I was trembling with fear, as much as I was trying to hold myself together. What if he did turn out hating me? I wouldn't be able to take this. But this was Gil, right? My Gil! Finally, I came to my resolve. My shoulders squared out confidently. Now was the time.

"Gil," I began, thankfully, with no trembles, "I like you, a lot. I …… I love you Gil."

______________

Cliffhanger? Did I hear a no not really? You've already heard this part, haha :3

But wasn't Oz's POV cute, too? I hope you enjoyed it, m going to do chapter 7 with his pov too, but should I have more Oz POV, or not? Please comment with your thoughts on that!


	8. Oz's resolve

Oz's perspective still. Sorry for those whom don't enjoy looking through his eyes. I just had to do it though! He's too cute to not do!

________

Before waiting for his response, I gently pressed him lips to mine. Inhaling his beauty. His lips were stone against mine, in the few moments I dared to keep the contact. I broke. I wanted to hide within myself. Forever. Heavy tears began to appear in my eyes. Betrayal hit me hard in the gut. He did hate me. Gil hated Me. I had messed everything up. I looked into his eyes. They were frozen too. I had messed up extra big-time. Suddenly, though, a blank passion burned in his yellow eyes, and he kissed me vigorously. I moved with his lips. What was going on? Why was Gil kissing me back? He obviously didn't return my feelings. Abruptly, I didn't care anymore in the least. He had just bit me, and forced his tongue into my mouth, searching every crevice in it. My body moaned underneath this perfect pressure. We were together, and it felt so, perfectly, right.

He retreated. I opened my eyes, and panted huskily. I was on top of him, and I was sure he could feel my hardness. I could feel his. Shameless.

He retreated breathily, his lustful gaze mirrored in my own gaze.

I gazed at his hazily. This seemed like the most perfect dream. "Gil got very good," I finally said. He blushed. I began to giggle as I noticed him surveying our position. I was on top of him, and I could tell he finally had noticed.

Suddenly I got worried. What was wrong with me lately? Was the infamous Oz bipolar? I sure hope not. "How did you get so good, Gil," I asked. Emotions flickered through Gil's eyes. They were easy to read. He changed from worried, to understanding, to sad, to regretful, and then to….. guilty. Gil had been with other people, other than me. I always thought he was mine. I had always been possessive of him, and, while I was gone, other people had had him before me. My world began to crash.

His eyes changed to one passionate emotion: need.

"Oz, I was …..forced… to be with other people. To f-". My eyes widened. Was he about to say, "to find you". It was my fault Gil had been with others? I ruined our chances together myself without even realizing. Of course, that was so me. I ruined everything.

"I'm sorry Oz," he continued, "But, I never liked any of them. It hurt to be with them. I …hate myself for being with them." He began to scratch at skin. It was more than I could take. He was _hurting_ himself for me. I should just die; all I did was hurt everyone around me. Either way, I couldn't allow him to do such, and I stopped him.

" I never even knew them, not really, I didn't ever like them, I never really cared, but they liked me, and I had no choice. But I never enjoyed any moment; I forced myself to continue…" He drifted off.

Suddenly he looked up, looking much confident. He was beautiful. _My_ Gil. He was the perfect picture of sin. I wanted to delve into him, become with him. My pants were suddenly much too tight.

"I- I love you, Oz. My Oz. "That was it. I looked away. He had said it, but could it be true? He had been with other people in _my_ name. He had fucked them to death, just to get to me. Gil couldn't lie. But that wasn't right, was it? And plus, he may have believed that was why he was doing it, but he did have a _need _that he needed someone to take care of.

It wasn't normal either way though; he should've been here with me forever, right by my side. He should've lost his virginity when I lost mine. We should've been one with each other only. Not with some stranger. It hurt. A lot.

Finally, I looked up at him. He was gazing away from me, but the pain was evident in his eyes. Noticing I was staring at him, he glanced back. I searched him. Trying to read deep into his soul. He squirmed underneath my stern watch. I decided I saw what I needed to see, and became resolved.

"gil," He turned to attention, drinking up my words like air, "I-"

_______

How may people want to literally kill me? Show of hands :sweatdrop:

Im sorry, it wasn't very long (at all) and I'm still leaving you in the cliffhanger, but at least I updated right after my other chapter :D! Feel better? I hope soooooo…..

Well please comment. I appreciate them , and read each one. Thankyou!


	9. Ecstasy

"It's alright. I love you to much to be bothered by it. Gil is just my Gil though, right? You weren't lying when you said you ….loved me, because I really, really love you." A look of relief spread through his face, and his eyes softened. Gil.

"Of course not, Oz! I love only you, no one else. I could never love anyone else." As he was saying this, he wrapped his hands around me and put our foreheads together, and I knew he wouldn't ever lie about this, or anything else. His eyes were glazed over with passion, not need or yearning, though there was a tint of those emotions mixed in there. Without thinking, I leaned down, just a bit, and kissed him. All awkwardness immediately evaporated. Now it was only me and Gil, and our love for each other. It was heaven. And we would soon become one. This was my first time, but I knew about sex. Before the Abyss I would sometimes find myself stumble into a room while the act was going on. If they didn't immediately notice, sometimes I would watch. I had even witnessed a man on man once. At the age, one was quite curious after all. While kissing, he moved me under him, somehow. I didn't remember how. It didn't matter. This was right.

Yes, Gil was very very good.

His knee was between my legs, and it felt so good. I tried to get up, for some reason, dominance, as a master, seemed to kick into me. I was the master, right? If we were going to continue, I should be on top. However that idea was a mistake. Gil was too turned on to notice me moving, and my movement jostled his leg. And it rubbed me, and every ounce of dominance disappeared. I moaned. He began to kiss my neck, breathing heavily, nipping at places as he moved.

I moaned more. Everything felt so, so perfect. Even though this was the pleasure I always dreamed about, I was scared.

"Gi-"He kissed my mouth ferociously, drowning my words. I looked up at him, and down his body. My suspicions were confirmed. His budge was much larger. He was hard, and turned on. I guess he was dominant in this. Even if he was practiced, I never would've imagined. I blushed, he hadn't noticed this exchange in my head, and continued his kissing.

I was kissing him back. Fumbling, but kissing passionately all the same. He seemed to relax. This was right. His hands began to explore underneath my shirt, and, somehow, he managed to get it off me gracefully, while he was kissing with his eyes closed. That took talent.

He began to play with my nipples. Pinching and twisting them lightly, finally, as if reassured by my groans of pleasure, he moved his lips down to them, and bit, hard. They immediately hardened as I whimpered in sheer delight. He seemed pleased, and began to poke at my flesh, searching for sensitive parts. He found my weak spots. I squirmed underneath him. He seemed to enjoy that, and continued to play, until he groaned. I looked up, suddenly aware that we had managed to pull off nearly all of our clothes. We only have our undergarments still on. I saw what his problem was. He needed released. He needed my help.

I sat up, and he looked at me expectantly, but a bit quizzical. I reached up, and grabbed his definite budge, and began to rub it. His eyes closed, and he groaned. He leaned back into the tree, and I lifted myself over him. I lifted my hand up, and sat on him, and began to slowly move back and forth. Finally, I moved further down his hands, and allowed my hands to go to work. I began to playfully strum at his waistband, with my other hand sliding up and down his length. He groaned my name. I blushed but continued. I pulled his button, unzipped his pants, and reached. His hips arched in response. He moaned. I lifted them off of him, looked down, and pulled down his last article of clothing. My face warmed on the spot. His Length was red, pulsing, and needed attention. I reached down, enveloping it in my grasp. His breath caught, and his head tossed back. I hoped I was doing it right. I had read on it, but reading and doing are different. What if I messed up? Oh well, I continued.

I massaged his tip hastily. He continued to respond. I continued to blush, and rub. Finally, I looked up at him, his eyes pleading, and I enveloped him. My warm, steamy mouth covered him, and he came within. I gulped down his sticky liquid welcomingly. I couldn't tell if he blushed in response to this or not, because we were both sweaty and red. I was hard. And I could feel it. Badly. Gil. He noticed me begin to squirm, and I let him take control. He leaned over me, and plucked at my waist. I moaned. Gil. Gil was everywhere. Soon he would be in me too. Hopefully. He pinned me, and began to lick my lower stomach. I curled inside. Everything was so warm, so fiery hot, like burning inferno. But I couldn't feel it. It was like the fire was all around us, rushing within us, be we, ourselves, were just dizzily icy. He finally lowered my remaining garment, and began to stroke me, as I did him, except, more practiced. Each movement caused me to ache ferociously inside, as if I were to filled, and each touch just added to the mass. So much of him. Everywhere. This is my dream coming true. But instead of letting me relieve myself, his movements stopped. He looked up at me with eyes of a lustful angel. My breathing hitched. His disheveled state was to beautiful to put into words. A warm sensation spread through me at the thought and power that I was the one to put him in such a state; me. I did this. I made him such, Me.

"Oz? I don't know if I can control myself. I want-no, need to enter you. Sh-Should we stop?"

I clung to him in response, and replied huskily in his ear, "What if I don't want you in control," and licked him. He shivered. My answer was clear. He loomed above me, but before entering he asked, once more, if he could. I nodded, to scared to reply. I heard that losing your virginity hurt. A lot. I instantly believed him. He put one finger in, then added two others, satisfied in the moans he receives. Finally he begins. Him entering me felt …stretched. Good, but….wrong, strange. Gil groaned. I could feel him throbbing within me. He. Was. In. Me. But as amazing as that was, I was in pain. I held onto him for life, the pain was so bad. I would never tell Gil that, but it hurt so, so much. When I was going to lose it, he reached me. Endless ecstasy filled me. Such an utter and pure moment. I spilled. All of a sudden, a tiredness swept over me. I was only slightly aware of Gil covering me, then falling beside me with a whispered, "Good night, My Oz.".  
I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

Omg guyz, I am sooo sorry for the wait. I just wanted to make it perfect, .this is my first non-teasing/sadistic lemon for me. I hope I did alright -.-' please review and give me feedback on this! I will continue, no worries! Hopefully the chapters will come out quicker!~ ^^


	10. Gil's Morning Haziness

Subtle sunlight filtered through the curtain, illuminating the room, waking me. I groaned, and opened my eyes. I was greeted by red ones. I screamed, and, instinctively, sat up, bumping into oz beside me. Wait…Oz..beside me? I glanced down, disoriented by his small covered form. Why was he here? More worrisome, why the hell was Break here, dammitt!

I began to stand up, but wobbled, and fell back into the bed. I scowled at his entertained smile. I stood up a second time, successful, but feeling worn. Why was I so sore?

His grin widened, if possible. I looked down, confused. I was butt-naked. OMFG. I jumped back into Oz, rapidly covering myself from his creeperness. Wtf?

By doing so, however, I woke up Oz. Oz? Oh damn. He was beside me. I just bumped into him…..with me being naked. Oh shit!

He hazily opened his eyes, with a tousled smile. "G'mornin' Gil!" Before I could warn him, he moved in, and hugged me. That's when I felt it. He was naked to…. His member bounced off mine. Blood shot straight down. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! I can't get hard off my master in front of Break! What happened last night? Did Oz have a nightmare, and I stripped us in a dream on accident? Oh damn. That was possible. I did have a wet dream last night…. I vaguely remember his touches-

STOP! Don't jerk off to your master, while naked in the same bed as him, because you stripped him a dream, in front of Break! Being gay to your best friend in the same house as the person you thought of as most annoying sucks. …

I reached down as unnoticeably as I could. I was hot and sticky, and covered in a wet liquid. Oh Shit. What if I got some on Oz? Shit, shit, shit!

"Oh, Hiya Break! How are you this morning!"

I turned to Break horrified. He knew. Dammit.

"Good morning Oz. Fun night?"

"Oz looked at me mischievously and grinned evilly. "You have no idea!"

He chuckled. "Oh, but I do!"

I felt my blood drain, and my skin pallor.

He turned away from Oz, and to me. "Though, Gil, how could convey intercourse to such a young child? You should have more sense! Very, very naughty of you!" He said mockingly. I

dared a glance at Oz. He didn't look disgusted or angry. In fact, he shined. Did that mean- No. I shouldn't look into it. I probably made him delirious. I would just beg for him to forget, after apologizing for hours about how crude I had been, and blame it on a dream.

Oz saved me from more pitiful thoughts. "Well, if you would excuse us Break, I think I'm rather recharged for round two. Unless you want to watch, please leave."

"Oh, and If I do want to watch."

"Then by all means stay."

He feigned sadness, and shook his head. "Oh I doubt our Gil would provide such entertainment willingly. Perhaps I'll watch from a hidey hole." He turned to leave, but abruptly stopped. "Oh, and don't forget to send the sheets down to the wash, or wash it yourself, mice seem to love to knaw on cum….. well…have fun," and with that, he hopped out the door, and closed it.

I had no idea what was going on now. This was totally a weird nightmare scenario. Time to wake up, or change dreams. This one takes up to much dream-energy. Plus, now I felt like Break was watching me through the closet, or from the walls. Great.

In my daze, I didn't notice the blankets being torn off of me, until Oz began to straddle me.

"I loved last night, I only want more. Maybe I could be on top during the day, and on bottom at night? You seem so out of it in the morning. Last night you were…you were so dominant. Today you're just regular awkward – in-love Gil. How does that sound, hm," he whispered seductively into my ear.

He then sat up, pressing our members, if possible, more firmly together. Both of ours were begging to swell and throb. "Gil? Last night didn't….disgust you, or something, right? You don't think it was a mistake, so you? Because…. It was the best night of my life," his smile was gone. Now his face held a desperate angle to it.

I hazily nodded, and sat up, he glided down to my lap. Yay for gravity.

" Oz…..I don't care if this is a dream, but I want to fuck you. And, sorry master, you can so not top! Well….if that's all right with you….. I love you, and I want you know. Please say yes….i need you…right now." My now large, needing member he was sitting on reinforced my dialogue. I knew he could feel what it now wanted. I felt wet and lustful. And here he was. Perfect.

He looked up with a grin. "I was hoping you would say that. But this isn't a dream, Gil. This is real. Us together is real. I just said I'd top to tick you off. I'm glad it worked. I guess I am but a bottom." He grinned in mock-sorrow.

I laid him carefully onto the bed, and began. Luckily there weren't any tricky clothes in the way. Thank God. I don't think I could wait. I needed him. Now.

Authors Note:

Wow. Gil is kinda OOC! Oh well, I like him a little bit this way. Maybe smex really does totally change someone :P

I think he cussed more here than he did ever in his life. Haha. If I were him , though, so would i. Any one like the random Break In there? No worries, he'll be popping in throughout the story XD

Sorry this is REALLY late, stupid school and projects D: damn them!~ Messing with my fanfic calendar!

Omg, what if someone really did have a ff calendar, and wrote on it like deadlinez and stuff? Lolz :P Mebe I should make one!~

WEll please comment and tell me what you think was wrong with, what you'd like to see in this later(because I plan for this story to go on for still a long while longer. Im debating the next scenes to either be in Gilz house, or a hot spring….which one would you rather se? XD *wigglez eyebrowz*) or what you liked!

Thankyou for all of the commentz! Love you guyz!


End file.
